


Grotesque

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [69]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Hallucinations, No Romance, Non-Consensual Kissing, Psychological Horror, Season/Series 01, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Across the bridge of the Galra warship, Shiro sees a man —himself, wearing the roughspun, indigo slave-garb, eyes as yellow-bright as raw powered quintessence — approaching him.





	Grotesque

**Author's Note:**

> The true Shaladin ship is Shiro/Shiro (or Kuro, Kuron, w/e) and I STAND BY IT. FITE ME. lmao okay tysm for reading and any comments welcomed!

 

069\. Grotesque

*

Across the bridge of the Galra warship, Shiro sees a man — _himself_ , wearing the roughspun, indigo slave-garb, eyes as yellow-bright as raw powered quintessence — approaching him.

It can't be real.

" _Everyone you love will burn_ ," his hallucination states with a fierce, maniacal grin. " _Accept it_."

Shiro yells out, activating the Galra tech in his arm and powering up. It's in vain. He's swung around and crowded by _himself_ , as if left defenseless.

" _Accept me_ ," Himself, with burning, awful eyes, with a thunderous voice, states again.

He grasps painfully at Shiro's face with those organic fingers, kissing him cruelly, hard enough for Shiro's teeth to clack against his copy's.

It feels like living, _dying_ at the exact same time.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
